The invention relates to an electrically conducting bonding connection between an electronic circuit arranged on an electrically conducting support plate and the support plate.
To ensure better stability or better heat removal, electronic circuits are often arranged on metallic, electrically conducting support plates.
From the electronic circuit, built up for example on a printed circuit board or ceramic board, electrically conducting connections, for example ground connections, to the metallic, electrically conducting support plate must be produced. Since support plates are generally produced from aluminum in a casting process, they are coated with an electrically poorly conducting casting skin.
Until now, electrically conducting connections between the electric circuit and the support plate have been produced by means of bonding connections or by drilling threads into the support plate and attaching cables and cable lugs on it by means of screws.
Bonding connections are in this case usually produced by means of thick aluminum wire. In this case, the surface of the support plate (for example elevations created in the course of the casting process) must be prepared by machining shortly before the bonding operation, with the electronic circuit already mounted, for example by milling, since a bonding connection between aluminum wire and a casting skin is not possible because it represents a connection which is mechanically and electrically very poor.
Such a connection is very complex to produce, requires considerable space and entails the risk of soiling (metal scobs caused by the milling work). A connection of this type cannot be produced by automatic machines alone. Further, manual processing steps are required.